<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idolize Me! by rosymaeflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128292">Idolize Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymaeflower/pseuds/rosymaeflower'>rosymaeflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lotta Plot, Eventual Romance, F/M, Finger guns, Idols, Multi, No Incest, Original plots, Plot, Romance, belphie appears asap ok, but still kinda following main storyline, fluff with all, harem af, i dont know where im taking this, potential steamy scenes, why choose?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymaeflower/pseuds/rosymaeflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obey me but MC is an idol?! Also she's as scummy as Mammon?!</p><p>Told from readers pov, follow MC as she discovers her fanbase down in Devildom, gets to know the demon brothers from an idols perspective and actually assimilates with other demons other than the brothers! Plot heavy with fluff and (maybe?) smut as we go, even some heavy scenes about MCs struggles being an idol.</p><p>Solomon x MC may have some fluff and Simeon might finally be getting some action but we'll see how this goes oho</p><p>MC is female in this, with no distinct characteristics other than longer hair and being on the thinner side (being an idol after all...) there are some character personality changes too! Satans wayy more than a normal guy who loves cats and Diavolo being actually intimidating sometimes (AHHH)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first ever Obey Me fanfic :00 comment ideas, things u wanna see happen or whatever u want! also criticism but be gentle... Im fragile T-T I've been working on this for a while in my head but never got the courage to post till now cuz I'm in need of Idol!MC and I havent read ANY fanfic that tackles this ahh so this exists now i guess... </p><p>Ill try to hit maybe 3k words for each chapter but we'll see lol</p><p>Anyways enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MC!" </p><p> </p><p>My manager calls out to me as a team of stylists flutter around me, teasing and pulling on my hair and touching up on my makeup. </p><p>"Yeah?" I call out blindly to him as my eyes stay shut to allow a nameless hand to pad on another layer of shimmer atop my eyelid. </p><p>"After makeup and wardrobe, u should test the fitting of your mic and in ear piece, you don't want them falling out on you on stage!" He nags. It's so like him to remind me of things I've done thousands of times, but it seems to help him more than me so I tend to just humor him. </p><p>“Yes yes I got it!” I call out once again. The stylists around me slowly disappear one by one till it’s just my manager left, letting me know that makeup and hair has now officially completed. He presses the in ear piece into my hands and fiddles with the wires for a while, muttering about how we’re running late as usual. </p><p>I stare back into the reflection I see in the mirror. The girl before me has transformed completely from the regular me to a completely polished and idol worthy me. I barely recognize myself, but I don’t need that to do my job. </p><p>“Alright, done, get up!” My manager hurries again, signalling for the stylists to check me over once more. Their hands are on me again, pulling and tugging as they go. My eyes stray towards a screen showing a boy group nearing the end of their performance, the chants of fans vibrating through the thin walls doing nothing to soothe my ever present nerves. </p><p>“Are you ready?” My manager asks, now finally calm as I’m moving into position behind the curtains.</p><p>I chuckle, "Of course, how could I not?” The boy group bows collectively and file off the stage, the emcees of the award show returning to the stage to announce the winner of some other award I can’t remember. How much did I get for pawning off my trophies anyways? Not much if I recall, so the awards are basically worthless to me. </p><p>“Remember, make this a blast and you could get a ton of CF opportunities if your stage goes viral, we could even up your asking price!” My manager yaps, clearly off in fantasy land. I’m actually pretty comfortable with my current popularity as a soloist. My albums sell out regularly, I’ve done both local and international tours, I’ve never been in a scandal (except for the chicken wings commercial one but it was clearly the directors fault!) and public opinion of me as a person is a-okay. But of course, earning money is this industry’s driving force, it doesn't hurt to have a few more dollars lying around… </p><p>With a thunderous applause, the winner has accepted their award and has given an emotional speech of thanks. And now… It’s time. </p><p>I vaguely hear my stage name being announced before the curtains slowly peel apart, revealing a sea of colorful lights and shrill screams. I take a step forward only to fall. Fall through the ground, wind swirling around me and through my hair as the lights bend and shift into something else completely. My eyes squeeze shut and I let out a fearful scream before-</p><p> </p><p>*THUD*</p><p> </p><p>My eyes fly open, I'm now laid sprawled on some cool tiled floorings. The lighting is completely different, the stage and crowd is gone, my backup dancers are gone. </p><p> </p><p>What the-</p><p> </p><p>I whip my head around only for my eyes to lay upon an imposing figure seated atop a majestic golden throne. Tanned skin and fiery red hair, wrapped in deep red clothes that could only be described as royalty, the man smiles warmly down at me. My head is still spinning from the weird vortex I just experienced but I can tell he calls the shots around here. I'm laid right by the steps before him, which makes me feel more vulnerable than ever.</p><p>Something about him is off. Otherworldly. Despite his harmless smile, I know I shouldn't trust him right away. Besides, who the hell is he? Where the hell am I? </p><p>With my attention initially focused on him, I almost failed to notice the other figures standing in what could only be described as ‘throne room’.</p><p>A green haired man with an unreadable expression who stands by the left arm of the throne. A tall black haired man who has his arms folded and is looking at me with…. Uh, polite disinterest? Or is that malice? Honestly I can’t even figure it out. I don’t even know if I should be scared or happy right now!</p><p>By the side of Mister Dark Scary Pants, there's a lean blonde guy with striking poison green eyes, his left hand absentmindedly laying on his chest. He looks decently normal, except for the ever present wrinkle between his brows. His eyes seem to flicker in recognition as he stares at me. Beside him, a beautiful peach haired man with an even more beautiful smirk chuckles as he stares right at me, his eyes unashamedly roaming down from my head to my bare legs.</p><p>“My my~ What have we here?” He croons in my direction. Well then. Looks like he's a classic pervert. </p><p>I’m no stranger to beauty, god knows I meet many extremely attractive people in my line of work, but something about them all seem... off. Just like the Throne Guy. They're all impossibly gorgeous but I feel like I should be running for my life right now, which I would but I am currently busy being plastered to the floor.</p><p>My thoughts are then interrupted by Throne Guy, who sweeps open his arms in a shameless welcoming gesture. </p><p>“Welcome to Devildom!” He announces, his voice surprisingly friendly. "Sorry if we startled you Miss MC, I'm afraid we couldn't be sure of your whereabouts before summoning you here." </p><p>I eye all of them cautiously, unsure if I’ve died or just am in a coma. “Ah yes… Devildom yes…” I say absentmindedly, slowly getting to my feet. Did my manager arrange for me to perform for the devil? First of all, major breach of contract! Secondly, how much am I getting paid? I reckon I could fetch a high price down here...</p><p>Finally standing, I realize just how naked I feel in this vast empty room. The dress I'm wearing is an off the shoulder long glittery blue piece, definitely suited for my scheduled stage but NOT for an audience with sketchy handsome men! The green haired man beckons me up the low steps and wraps a coat with strange symbols around my bare shoulders. </p><p>"Um…" my soft voice echoes through the loud room, making me cringe but I'm way too confused and worried to care. "So where am I? And who are you people?" I wave my hand at the surrounding men. "Am i… dead?" I asked tentatively, wrapping the coat tighter around me.</p><p>If I am, how on earth did I die?? Stage piece fell on me? My manager stabbed me? My backup dancer stabbed me?? A deranged fan?? As my thoughts raced a mile a minute, the Throne Guy’s deep laugh brings me back to the present. While surprisingly warm, I can’t help but feel like I’m some sort of prey here… And the men are all definitely predators.</p><p>"No, Miss MC, you're far from it!" He puts his hand to his chest. “My name is Diavolo, I am the crown prince of Devildom,” He then gestures to the man on his left, green haired man. “This is Barbatos, he serves me as both my butler and advisor,” </p><p>His hand waves towards the other 3 men on his right. “These are the Avatars of Sin, immediate to my right is Lucifer, then Satan and Asmodeus.</p><p>A strained smile finds itself on my face at his words. Is this some sort of prank? I shifted my eyes around, hoping to spot a secret camera, a boom mic, anything that would confirm my suspicions but I found nothing. Those names… I was never religious but everyone knows the name Satan and Lucifer right? The rest of the names sound familiar as well, biblical yet demonic at the same time…</p><p>I eye Diavolo, my eyes hoping to catch something that could help me figure all this out. "So Diavolo… If I’m not dead, why am I here?" I ask tentatively, still not believing most of what’s going on. </p><p>"Why there's no need to be scared, pretty girl!" Asmodeus purrs at me.  "Just look me in the eyes…" His hand reaches out to turn my face towards his before a black gloved hand reaches out to smack it away. </p><p>"Control yourself, Asmo," Lucifer says sternly, nearly stepping right in between us.</p><p>“Aw you’re no fun Lucifer,” Asmodeus laughs, shooting me one last wink before leaning back. It seems like this Lucifer has some sort of authoritative power over them too?</p><p>Diavolo clears his throat, bringing my attention to him once again. “Well to answer your question, you’re here on a student exchange programme!” He says cheerfully. “You will be attending RAD, the Royal Academy right here in Devildom to learn the customs and culture of us demons here.” He explains. </p><p>My mouth opens. Then closes. Then opens again. “Uh huh?” I ask, a little in shock. </p><p>“Worry not,” Barbatos finally speaks, his voice light and lilting. “Your disappearance back home will be dealt with accordingly and you will be given all the help you need to adjust to your 1 year stay here.” He says, stepping forward to press a mobile like device into my hands. “ This is your D.D.D, it operates similarly to a regular human cellphone where you can contact people, complete your tasks for school and even operate social media.”</p><p>My jaw drops. “Wait so… I can contact my friends and family? And even post from hell??” I ask hopefully. “And wait, did you say ONE YEAR??” My brain finally caught up to everything he said. </p><p>“Let me correct myself, you can contact residents here only, and you will only be able to access Devilgram for social media purposes, it won’t impact your account back on the human realm.” Barbatos explains patiently. “Also, this place is officially called Devildom but yes there are humans who call it ‘Hell’.” He says, a little amused. “And yes, the exchange programme lasts a year.”</p><p>Well then. There goes whatever social standing I have left. People forget stars as quickly as they come, a year without comebacks? Or posting? Or shows? I’m basically jobless for the next whole year! Where am I gonna get my money! Also not seeing my family? Not to mention me never signing up for this anyways!</p><p>“But I have a job!” I exclaim, eyes flitting back and forth between Diavolo and Barbatos. “I didn’t sign up for this either, you must have the wrong person-”</p><p>Barbatos shakes his head calmly. “We most certainly have the right person Miss MC, you may not have signed up for this but your file was picked out of tens of thousands, you are incredibly lucky to have this opportunity.” </p><p>I made a face at him, finally regaining my nerves. I also don't have to worry about cameras here so I don’t have to worry about scandals anytime soon! “Listen, my job-”</p><p>“Ah yes, you’re an idol back in the human realm correct?” Diavolo interrupts me now, his teeth glinting under the chandelier light. “Not to worry, we have made it so that you’re taking a hiatus from performing to go back to school, we have made sure your family is aware of that too,”</p><p>The beautiful man gasps suddenly. "Oh my god! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" He grabs my hand, leaning closer into me. "You're (stage name)!" He exclaims, eyes roaming over my face in childlike wonder. Once again, Lucifer moves forward to pull him back, this time with a disapproving glare. </p><p>I grin a little shakily. So demons can recognize me after all… "Ah yes but that's just a stage name… My real name is MC," I explain.</p><p>Satan, the blonde man, taps his fist into his palm in realization. “No wonder you looked so familiar,” He says. “I’ve heard of you and your songs,” </p><p>My eyes widened in surprise. “Demons… know idols?” I ask curiously. This could be a huge plus for me, I could rack up tons of cash down here, maybe even convert whatever demon money I earn into human money!</p><p>Barbatos finally smiles at me, his face looking way less mysterious with it now. “Yes Miss MC, you’ll find that you have a bit of a fanclub down here in Devildom as well.” He says.</p><p>“Oh!” I must say, in my 4 years of being an active idol, I never expected a portion of my fans to be made up of demons. But a welcomed surprise… I can hold concerts, fansigns, maybe even a high five event? Just thinking about all the money I could get from this is exhilarating!</p><p>“During your stay here you will be living with us,” Lucifer interjects through my money driven thoughts. “By us I mean my brothers and I, the Avatars of Sin.” </p><p>Asmo snickers, “You and I will have plenty of time to get acquainted with one another then, I’ve never been with an idol before!” He says almost giddily, licking his lips.</p><p>“and you never will.” I say firmly, frowning slightly. </p><p>“Please excuse my brother, he’s the Avatar of Lust after all,” Satan says, folding his arms. “I’m the Avatar of Wrath and Lucifer over here is Pride but I’m sure you can tell that by the pompous way he speaks and acts-” </p><p>“Satan please,” Lucifer grits out, “We have guests and we are in the audience of Lord Diavolo, mind your words,” He narrows his eyes at his brother, who shoots him an equally dirty look back. </p><p>I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh which earned a smug smile from Satan and a piercing glare from Lucifer. “Haha yes… So is that all I have to know?” I ask finally, rolling my shoulders back to ease a bit of the tension that’s been building up since I got here. </p><p>“Ah since this is an exchange programme, you aren’t the only human here,” Barbatos says. “Solomon, a human sorcerer, will be taking the same course you will be as well at RAD,” </p><p>“A sorcerer?” I ask in wonder. Hmm, I definitely should get to know him, I can’t just be with demons all the time can I? And he may be a fan… How much would he pay for a signature hmm?</p><p>“Yes but he will be living in the Purgatory Hall with the angels from the Celestial Realm,”</p><p>“I’m sorry what now?”</p><p>“You’ll be living in the House of Lamentation with the brothers as explained,”</p><p>“Why, pray tell?”</p><p>Diavolo lets out a laugh. “I assure you this wasn’t on purpose, the Purgatory Hall just doesn’t have enough space for all 4 of you,” He explains. “Now Lucifer, about her caretaker?”</p><p>Lucifer clears his throat and steps forward. “We Avatars of Sins are in RADs student council, so we will naturally be looking after you during your stay here in Devildom but I have also assigned one of my brothers to be your primary caretaker for any of your immediate needs,” He pulls out his own D.D.D, taps on the screen a few and then hands it to me. “You may call him down here, his name is Mammon” He said. “Put it on speakerphone,” He adds, his brows knitting together almost in preparation for disapproval.</p><p>I gingerly take his D.D.D and tap on Mammons name. Since they’re all assigned to one of the 7 deadly sins, I wonder which is Mammons? The dial tone is steady for a long while and before I wanted to give Lucifer back his phone, someone picked up.</p><p>“Whaddaya want?!” A males voice rings through the air. </p><p>Out of my peripheral vision, I see Lucifer's hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh. </p><p>“Uh hi?” I ask, a little awkward. I look incredulously at Lucifer who isnt looking at me, why’d he hand me the phone so abruptly?! Asmodeus and Satan look on with little smirks on their faces, Satan probably enjoying Lucifer's despair more than the actual phone call.</p><p>“Wait you ain’t Lucifer!” Mammon shouts through the phone. “Whyddaya sound like a gir-” Mammon gasps loudly. “Are ya a gal he’s seein’?!!”</p><p>I splutter as Asmo and Satan laugh openly now, clearly enjoying this all too much. Lucifer lurches forward as if to grab his D.D.D. back but Diavolo holds out a hand to stop him, hiding a smile behind his palm with the other.</p><p>“Wait why’d I hear Asmo and Satan too?! Are ya with ‘em too? Lucifers gonna be real mad if he finds out ya know?!” Mammon shouts urgently at me, as if giving me holy advice. </p><p>“I- What? NO!” I trip over my words trying to get my point across. “No, god no, I’m a human from the exchange program?” I say, glancing up at Barbatos to make sure I’ve said the right thing but his unreadable expression tells me nothing.</p><p>The line goes dead silent for a bit. “LUCIFER’S SHAGGIN’ A HUMAN?!?!” Mammon bellows through the phone. </p><p>I blush wildly at his words, not knowing what to answer. Satan and Asmo laugh openly now, Satan falling to his knees as he grasps at his stomach. Lucifer hisses, grabbing his phone back now that Diavolo’s too busy laughing to stop him.</p><p>“Mammon, I’m giving you 1 MINUTE to come down to the throne room or I’ll have you hung from the ceiling for the rest of the week,” Lucifer says lowly into the phone, his voice dark and uh.. Scary as hell? Remind me not to get on his bad side thank you!</p><p>The line goes silent again. We all settle into silence as we hear thuds echoing through the walls, gradually growing louder before the big grand doors burst open to reveal a huffing and puffing figure collapse on the carpeted floor. Tanned skin with snow white hair, Mammon is as attractive as all of his brothers, except for the fact that he seems to be dying right in front of us. </p><p>“38 seconds, not bad,” Lucifer tuts, glancing at his watch. </p><p>“ARGH,” Mammon groans. “What was that for Lucifer?! I wasn’t gon’ tell nobody!” He complains, getting to his feet and dusting off his pants. </p><p>“You dare forget that we are supposed to welcome the new exchange student today, jump to such conclusions and embarrass us in front of Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer seethes, crossing his arms, his eyes glowing redder by the second. </p><p>“Relax Lucifer, he’s here now so it doesn’t matter,” Diavolo drawls from his throne. He seems to be enjoying this little show we have unknowingly put on. </p><p>Mammon eyes me with distaste. “So ya a transfer student? Why are ya all dressed up like that anyways?” He asks suspiciously. </p><p>“MC here is an IDOL,” Asmo claps his hands in glee. “Come on MC, let’s bounce! I can’t wait to show you all the makeup we have down here!” He links his arm with mine, pulling me towards the large doors left ajar by Mammon. </p><p>Mammon whips around towards us suddenly. “AN IDOL?! Hang on are ya (stage name)?!” He nearly shrieks, eyes as large as saucepans. A fan maybe?</p><p>“Yeah that’s right! And you aren’t getting your scummy hands on her cuz I claimed her first!” Asmo brags, yanking my arm tighter towards him. </p><p>“I mean if you want a signature, you can pay me for one,” I offer with a sly smile, shrugging Asmo off. How could I pass up such an opportunity? Maybe I could even inflate what I usually charge at fansigns back on Earth…</p><p>Mammon's jaw grows slack as he stares at me. “Are ya… chargin’ me?” He whispers, grasping at his heart.</p><p>Satan lets out a sharp laugh, walking towards us. “Turns out she’s as scummy as Mammon,” He comments, eyeing me with newfound interest. </p><p>“Ridiculous,” I scoff, “I’m scummier.” With that, I relinked my arms with Asmo and we marched out of the hall with Satan, leaving Mammon standing there stunned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope yall enjoyed that! (words: 3422)</p><p>with love, <br/>Mae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting The Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im back! thanks for the interest and comments, it means the world to me T-T i really didnt expect this much support!</p><p>as the story goes on, please note that any references to her being an idol is not reflective of any actual existing idol. this is meant for the reader to actually self insert themselves in the story, so song names and the like are all just thought up on the whim by me. </p><p>anyways enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we left the throne room, Asmo and Satan brought me to the House of Lamentation, chatting and filling me in on the brothers I’ll be living with on the way. According to Satan, Lucifer’s the only one I should stay away from lest I “die from a contagious disease called ‘Dumbassery’” or “become an annoying puppet eating off the hands of Diavolo”. They told me about Mammon being a full on scumbag, but Asmo did make note of how I managed to make being scummy look “super cute and delicious”....</p><p>“So who else have I not met?” I ask, chomping on some bat slime glazed rotten apples Asmo bought for me off a street vendor. The demon selling it was happy to accept his demon coins and present us with 3 apples on a stick.</p><p>Asmo carefully wipes off some of the glaze off the corner of my lips before answering, “Well there’s the twins left, Beel and Belphie; and Levi but you probably don't want to meet him anyways” he scoffs.</p><p>“They may be twins but they look and act extremely different so don't get the wrong idea,” Satan adds. “You’ll probably meet Beel first, he’s the Avatar of Gluttony so he’s most likely in the kitchen eating, it’s almost dinner after all.”</p><p>“And Belphie’s probably taking his evening nap so don’t wake him up okay?” Asmo warns, wagging a slim finger at me. “You know, Avatar of Sloth and all that.”</p><p>Without even realizing, we’ve reached the House of Lamentation. It looms over us with a strange allure despite its dark and dreary appearance. Satan kicks the rusted metal gate open, tsk-ing and muttering about how they should get a new one under his breath.</p><p>“Welcome to your new home~!” Asmo says in a sing-song tone. “The gardens are free for you to roam during your free time, you may walk on the grass as long as Lucifer’s not watching.”</p><p>“Or better yet, walk on it right in front of him, it’ll be fun to see him implode one of these days,” Satan says with a dark chuckle, kicking at a stray pebble.</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>The three of us whip around to see Mammon crash through the gate and come to a stop right in front of us. He’s huffing yet again, apparently he had to run to catch up to us which made me feel bad for him for a second. Just a second.</p><p>“Dammit human- why ya- WHEWWW,” he braces his hands against his knees as he panted. “What are ya doin’ ova here with these two? Lucifer told ya that I, the Great Mammon, will be your boss ain’t he?” He finishes, finally standing upright.</p><p>I shoot him an unimpressed look. “Do you want my autograph or not?” I ask, arching a brow. “I charge whatever is the demon money equivalent of 500 dollars.”</p><p>“So 5000 grimm then,” Satan quips helpfully. “1 human dollar equates to 10 grimm.”</p><p>“Ah then 5000 grimm please, do you have a pen I can use?” I ask brightly, holding out my hand towards Mammon who crosses his arms sulkily.</p><p>“Ya know I really did like some of ya songs, ya kinda went viral for a bit down ‘ere when ya released 'A Winter's Night',” He laments, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “Can’t ya just gimme an autograph for free? Cuz am a big fan?”</p><p>“So you can auction it off on Akuzon? Fat chance,” Asmo sniffs, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively.</p><p>I shrug innocently, already ready to turn away. “Sorry Mammon, I’d believe you if you didn’t mess up the name of my most famous song to date, it was actually 'A Summer's Night'!"</p><p>“I’m bad with words kay?!” Mammon follows us into the main hall, through the dining hall and straight into the kitchen, trying desperately to explain how demons don't get seasons in Devildom so he couldn’t remember which one it was.
</p><p>As we entered the kitchen, I’m met with the large silhouette of ‘Beel’, chomping down on what seems to be fried wings of some kind. His bright orange hair and muscular frame makes him stand out from all the brothers, his height probably rivaling Lucifer’s. 
</p><p>
“MC, this is Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony,” Asmo wrinkles his nose at the mess Beel’s making on the table. “Beel quit stuffing your face for a moment and greet our new guest!” 
</p><p>I wave at him, giving a practiced smile. “Hi, I’m MC, I’m the new human exchange student!” </p><p>Beel looks up for a moment with a puzzled expression. “So not a sacrifice?” He asks inquisitively. </p><p>Satan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course not, you aren’t allowed to eat her Beel,” He warns. “First of all Lucifer might actually smite you and then himself, and while I would love to see that, I think her being around might annoy him in the long run, which is way more fun,” </p><p>“Then hi, you can just call me Beel,” Beel waves back, momentarily putting down his fork, apparently successfully convinced not to eat me by Satan. “Did you bring any human snacks with you?”</p><p>
  “No… but I can make you some one of these days!” I offer, already hatching a plan in mind. “All you have to do is pay me, 1000 grimm and I’ll make you a 3 course meal!” 
</p><p>
 Beel’s eyes light up at my words, “Just 1000 grimm? I eat a lot, maybe I should pay you more,” He proposes. 
</p><p>
“Oh you definitely will have to,” Asmo says, taking a seat opposite him. “Beel eats like a starved man, MC, you should just charge him 10000 grimm and be done with it.” 
</p><p>“Maybe I will!” I agree immediately, locking eyes with Beel’s eager ones. An unspoken deal has been made, if earning money in Devildom were this easy, I should’ve come here years ago! 
</p><p>Mammon groans in frustration. “Are we done yappin’ ‘round already? I still gotta bring ya to ya room y’know,” He leans against the wall with his arms crossed. 
</p><p>“Aight let’s go then!” I say cheerily, grabbing at his arm and leading him back to the dining hall main hall where the stairs are located. Satan and Asmo remain in the dining room with Beel, where Asmo began to lecture Beel on the importance of eating at an appropriate time. 
</p><p>“Ya don’t hafta pull me around ya know?!” He complains, but doesn’t pull his arm back. Hmm, despite his tough act, he’s surprisingly docile when it comes to messing with him. 
</p><p>
We come to a stop at the two large spiral staircases. Mammon then leads the way, bringing me up to the first floor, where Asmo and Satan’s rooms are located; Second floor holds a grand library and Mammon’s room; Third floor is Beel and Belphie’s twin room along with mine; Fourth floor is just Lucifer and Levi's rooms; Fifth floor is a planetarium and the sixth floor is just the attic. He also mentioned that there are a few vacant rooms scattered around each floor but that I should never open them, which honestly makes me more curious than ever. 
</p><p>We’ve finally arrived at my door, it looks recently polished so they most likely had it cleaned for my arrival (thank you Lucifer…). “Here, a key if you wanna lock it on ya way out, Lucifer’s the only one who has the other spare key,” Mammon tosses a key at me and barges straight into the room. 
</p><p>
 “OI what the-?!” 
</p><p>He stops abruptly by the door, staring right at the lump on my bed.
</p><p>I peer curiously over his shoulder at it, I can see the clear rise and fall of someone’s steady breathing under the blankets. “Who’s this?” I whisper right into Mammon’s ear. He jumps and leans away from me, a blush rising to his cheeks. 
</p><p>“It’s probably Belphie,” He whispers back, refusing to look me in the eye. He clears his throat awkwardly and stalks towards the light switch. “OI BELPHIE!” He bellows at the figure. 
</p><p>Even I cringed at how loud he was, no one could sleep through that! And so, the figure began to stir, and a head popped up from under a pillow. Bleary eyed with sleep mussed hair, Belphie is the visual representation of what an Avatar of Sloth should be. His blue and white streaked hair contrasts against his twin brother’s bright orange, and his figure is definitely much slimmer comparatively. “What do you want Mammon?” He asks sleepily, his voice soft and raspy. He braces one of his arms under him to sit up, another hand running sleepily through his hair. 
</p><p>“Whaddaya mean what do I want? What are YOU doing ‘ere sleeping in the human's room?” Mammon asks incredulously, pointing an accusatory finger at him. 
</p><p>Belphie’s sleepy eyes finally find me, standing by the foot of my own bed. “Ah you’re the human exchange student… Do you wanna try out these pillows? They’re new and soft,” He beckons me to the mini mountain of pillows and blankets on my bed. 
</p><p>Despite not feeling tired in the slightest moments ago, I suddenly felt a pang of sleepiness, making me nod slightly in response and crash next to him on the bed. “Hmm these are comfortable…” I remark, my voice stifled by the pillows. I’ve never felt this relaxed in my life, my limbs melting into the soft fabrics almost immediately.</p><p>“OH NO YA DON’T” Mammon yells, breaking through my sleep ladened thoughts. “GET YA GROOVY SLEEP VOODOO OUTTA HERE,” He yanks me up by my shoulders, vigorously shaking me as if I were a pair of maracas. “Urgh Mammon stop, I’m awake okay?” I hastily reassure him, pushing his hands off my shoulders. 
</p><p>Belphie scoffs, lying back down onto the bed. “Mammon you really know how to ruin comfort,” “RUIN COMF- YOU WERE GONNA MAKE HER SLEEP!” He yells, now putting his fists on his waist like a disapproving parent.</p><p>“Yeah, and she would have woken up happy and actually rested,” I could hear the eye roll in his tone. He opens up an eye to stare right at me, “When’s the last time you’ve slept anyways? I could feel your exhaustion through your bones, it makes me want to sleep too,” I smile tiredly, still feeling the effects of drowsiness. “In a while, I never realized how tired I’ve been till now actually,” I sat, falling down next to him.</p><p>Mammon sighs. “Whatever, you both still gotta get up and eat dinner now, Lucifer’s probably gonna be back soon,” He takes a seat by the bed, pulling out his D.D.D and scrolling through whatever site he’s on. Apparently he gives up super easy too!</p><p>Either ways, fatigue has already taken over me, and I could do nothing but succumb to the darkness and mountain of fluffy pillows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope yall enjoyed this! this chapter was a bit shorter cuz its just introducing the twins, the next will be much longer i promise :) Ill be tackling levi and the purgatory hall squad next! comment whatever u wanna see happen or anything at all really oho </p><p>(words: 1817)</p><p>with love,<br/>Mae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to RAD!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please note that I made minor changes to the world of Devildom here! </p>
<p>- (demon) maids exist and takes care of laundry and cleaning<br/>- little demons help with more butler-esque services<br/>- Levi doesnt go on his 'ew yucky otaku' rant, I just took a different spin on his embodiment of Envy :)</p>
<p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time I’ve awoken, I’m in my pajamas and nestled neatly into my bed sans Belphie. One look at my side dresser tells me what happened, a perfumed card left by Asmo explains that he got some maids to help me change into pajamas he picked out. They even wiped off my makeup and combed through my hair! He’s left a guide to navigate my wardrobe ‘hand selected and carefully curated by Yours Truly’ for me to follow under the card, also perfumed with a similar scent.</p>
<p>Stifling a yawn, I stretched my arms above my head, realizing just how well rested I feel. My limbs feel strangely light and my head’s clearer than it’s been for months! Belphie’s gone, but I can tell my refreshed state is all thanks to him. I made a mental note to thank him the next time I see him.</p>
<p>I jump to my feet, bouncing on the heels thanks to all my extra energy. The clock on my wall shows that it’s half past four in the morning, way too early to head to school yet. As I made my way to my wardrobe with Asmo’s guide in hand, I noticed a folded stack of fabric plus another card laid neatly above it.</p>
<p>Picking it up, I see Lucifer’s neat script informing me that the folded fabrics are my new uniform and he left a bag and some school materials on my desk for me to bring to RAD later today. He also made sure to let me know I should be down for breakfast by 6 AM, which he underlined many, many times. I chuckle to myself, again making a mental note to thank both Asmo and Lucifer for their help.</p>
<p>Grabbing the uniform and a towel from my wardrobe, I went to take a shower. The shower itself was heaven in it’s own way, rows of perfumed body soaps, shampoos and conditioners; a white porcelain claw foot bathtub if I choose to pamper myself; a mini cart filled with a colorful assortment of bath bombs… Is this really Hell? Honestly, how good is Heaven if it is?</p>
<p>After scrubbing myself thoroughly with a rose and lemon scented soap, I got dressed into my uniform: a dark green silk button up, a blazer with strange emblems and the words RAD stitched with gold thread, a slightly above the knee plain black skirt, completed with wool socks and plain black shoes.</p>
<p>I stare into the mirror, realizing just how different I look without the usual makeup and ridiculously time consuming hair styles. I kinda like the way I look now! But what can I say, I am still a little hyper aware of my appearance thanks to my past 4 years of being in front of cameras, so I couldn’t stop my hands from reaching for the little makeup kit left by Asmo by the bathroom sink. After filling in my brows, putting on a little concealer and lip gloss, I feel way more confident than before. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my things and left the room with a smile on my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s about 30 minutes to 6 AM, so I’m definitely on time for breakfast with the brothers. But having nothing to do, I decided to meander around the mansion, trying to familiarize myself to a place I’m supposed to call home.</p>
<p>After briefly peeking into the library and planetarium, I stride down into the dining hall, where a cacophony of kitchenware banging against each other is heard coming from the kitchen. Curiously, I stick my head through the door to find a man with dark purple hair curse to himself, trying to manage cooking 6 dishes at once. He’s got his D.D.D balanced against a stack of plates on the top shelf, flashing an idol’s music video! I squint, only to see that it’s an idol I recognize of my ‘generation’.</p>
<p>I never really took part in fanwars, but I am a little aware of how my fans and that idol’s fans don’t really get along… Well then.</p>
<p>“Hello!” I call out at him, making him flinch and drop the spatula he was holding.</p>
<p>“Urgh I told you normies to stay outta-” He stops as he finally faces me. His eyes roaming over my face and down to my shoes before meeting my eyes.</p>
<p>He immediately fell to the ground, grabbing his phone along the way.</p>
<p>“I’ve really done it this time, I can’t go around hallucinating idols! God why can’t I just be normal?” He says to himself, grabbing at his head like a madman.</p>
<p>I was going to comfort him but the pots and pans screaming and clanging against each other warrants my attention first. I move over to lower the heat over every pot, the demon (I’m assuming the Levi Asmo mentioned) watching my every move with an almost fearful gaze.</p>
<p>I finally settle right next to him on the ground, staring right at him. Seconds past and he still shows no indication of speaking again so I stepped up for that role. “Hi!” I say brightly, offering a hand for him to shake.</p>
<p>Levi jolts back as if electrocuted. “W-what the… Are you (stage name)?” He asks, his voice barely a tone above a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yeah but you can just call me MC! I’m the new human exchange student!” I introduce myself, pushing my hand forward again.</p>
<p>Levi glances briefly at my hand before reaching out to grasp it in a quick shake, then pulling back almost immediately. “I can’t believe I’ll be staying with a top idol for a year… What did I do to deserve this?” He seems to still be talking to himself, his hand holding his D.D.D in a death grip.</p>
<p>“I saw you were watching the music video of Zaramela’s latest single, are you a fan of hers?” I ask, trying to bring him back to Earth, or should I say Devildom?</p>
<p>He finally regains his senses, getting to his feet and scoffing. “Of course I am! She’s the greatest idol to ever live after all, the least I can do is stream her music video 5000 times,” He almost brags.</p>
<p>I give him a complicated smile, choosing not to answer. How do I break it to him that most idols don’t really care about streaming numbers anyways? Especially someone as famous as Zaramela.</p>
<p>He takes one look at my face and says, “What? So I’m not as good as your fans is that it?” He jabs the spatula right at me. “I bet your fans stream your videos 10000 times is that right?”</p>
<p>I shake my head hurriedly, “No god no, I just think you shouldn’t spend so much time streaming, I’ve met Zaramela and honestly? She probably wouldn't want you to spend so much time streaming anyways!” I wave my hands, trying to explain without hurting his feelings. He seems way more sensitive compared to the other brothers, and crossing off all the 7 sins I’ve met, he’s clearly the Avatar of Envy.</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes at me, moving back to the 6 pots he was tending to. “Fine, I’ll take your word for it this time,” He sticks the spatula into the pot (doesn’t he have a ladle?), stirring away.</p>
<p>I linger by the doorway, not knowing how to proceed. “So… Why are you the only one cooking anyways?” I ask.</p>
<p>“It’s my turn on kitchen duty, so here I am,” He answers without looking up at me. “Care to taste?” He offers, already scooping a spoonful for me to try.</p>
<p>I walk over to have a taste, carefully blowing on the hot porridge before taking it into my mouth. Levi suddenly jolts back again, his face growing redder by the second as his fingers limply held onto the spoon he just fed me with. “I won’t fall for your normie tactics just so you know!” He warns me incredulously.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow as I swallowed. “Sure whatever, also it tastes great by the way,” I inform him as I turn to leave.</p>
<p>He turns back to the pots before him. “Probably just saying that so she won’t bruise my ego…” He mutters to himself.</p>
<p>I walked out of the kitchen back into the dining hall, where I see Lucifer already dressed and seated at the head of the table, busy tapping on his D.D.D while waiting for food to be served. The antique clock by the wall rings a low tune as it’s hand strikes 6, telling me I’m right on time!</p>
<p>“Good morning Lucifer!” I call out at him, skipping slightly to take a seat by his right.</p>
<p>He arches a brow at me, giving an approving nod before setting his D.D.D down. “I’m glad you’re on time and dressed appropriately, Diavolo would be pleased to have such an obedient exchange student,” He comments smoothly.</p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him. “Okay I can read between the lines Lucifer, I love you too,” I answer cheekily, earning a half hearted sigh from him.</p>
<p>“As you can see, despite my often reminders that breakfast is to be held at 6 AM every morning, we always run behind schedule almost daily,” He grumbles, grabbing his D.D.D to send a quick text reminder into our House of Lamentation group chat.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it so much! School starts at 8 AM after all, what’s the rush?” I drawl, leaning back into my seat. “By the way, thanks for leaving the school stuff and uniform for me last night.”</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," He waves off my thanks without even a second thought.</p>
<p>Just then, the doors to the dining hall swing open to reveal Beels large frame. He's in workout gear and clearly very sweaty from a morning workout (who does that!). "Good morning, is food ready?" He greets us in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Please go take a shower before eating Beel, and get dressed!" Lucifer chastises, wrinkling his nose. Are demons hypersensitive to smell? Either way, Beel just nods and leaves as quickly as he entered.</p>
<p>"I take it Beel's the most obedient out of all of them?" I ask innocently.</p>
<p>"And he's still late for breakfast, so you can only imag-"</p>
<p>"Good mooorning loves!" Asmo sashays into the dining hall. He beelines straight at me, hugging me while taking a whiff of my neck. "Oo Rose and Lemon? Good choice," He pats my head in approval before taking a seat opposite me.</p>
<p>"Ah Asmo, thanks for the guide last night! Also for calling the maids to help me change," I say before I forget.</p>
<p>Just like Lucifer, he waves a hand in dismissal. Do demons not like words of thanks? Apparently there’s much to learn of demon culture while I’m down here. "Nonsense, learn to expect it here alright?" He gives me a sweet smile. With an appearance like that, I honestly can't believe he's a demon at all!</p>
<p>Lucifer shoots a watchful glare at him. "You haven't tried to seduce MC or anything like that, have you?"</p>
<p>Asmo gasps in mock horror. "Of course not! Don't worry, if I ever do I'll invite you for a round," He shoots me a saucy wink, making me choke on air and cough awkwardly into my fist.</p>
<p>Lucifer sighs for the 50th time today, "That's not what I meant and you know it," He says, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Finally, the kitchen doors open to allow a swarm of little demons file out, carrying an array of breakfast dishes: porridges, bread and butter and some weird Devildom food I can't quite place yet.</p>
<p>Levi emerges soon after, crashing into the chair beside Asmo. "Where's Beel? He's usually here early," He asks us in greeting, glancing at the rows of vacant chairs.</p>
<p>"I told him to shower first, he wasn't even dressed for school yet," Lucifer answers, filling a bowl with porridge and handing it to me.</p>
<p>Levi smirks, "This is why online classes are infinitely better! I don't have to follow ridiculous dress codes in my own room."</p>
<p>This piqued my interest! "Online classes? You don't go to RAD?" I ask, shaking some weird spice into my porridge that I saw Lucifer did.</p>
<p>"He does, just that all his classes are online because he can't act normal around regular people," Asmo quickly answers, grabbing what seems to be a plate of sliced fruits covered in sticky sauce.</p>
<p>Levi shoots him a dirty look. "Can't help that everyone who goes there are normies okay?"</p>
<p>Asmo blows a raspberry in response, clearly they’ve had this conversation many times. "Aren't you really into idols? Did you know of MC before she came here?" Asmo asks suddenly, completely changing the topic.</p>
<p>"Of course, but I'm more of a fan of Zaramela," Levi answers candidly in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>I giggle, "I don't think anyone's been this honest with me in a while." It’s true, most people I meet tend to tell me what big fans they are (Mammon, case in point) despite them maybe only having heard one of my songs.</p>
<p>"Well, don't expect this attitude from the other students at RAD," Satan strolls into the dining hall, his uniform done to perfection safe for a missing button by the end. "I went to RAD earlier to retrieve a book I left there yesterday and saw a group of students camping out by the gates with signs of your name," He takes a seat beside me and grabs a bowl of porridge as well.</p>
<p>I frown a little. I didn't really want people hounding me at school… But I guess it'll be worth it if I can charge them? What should I charge them for anyways, a wink? A look?</p>
<p>"Do you want me to get them to leave you alone? I can arrange for that since I am the head of the student council after all," Lucifer offers casually.</p>
<p>"Hmm... no need I think, I'm just wondering what I could charge them for…" I ponder, earning a sinister grin from Satan.</p>
<p>"I reckon a high five would do, you can charge 1000 grimm for that," Satan suggests, spooning a mouthful of porridge into his mouth.</p>
<p>"I would prefer it if you both refrain from casually discussing extorting money from fellow students in front of me, especially you Satan, you are in the student council as well," Lucifer warns, clearly displeased with our antics.</p>
<p>"Ah right, then let's discuss it later okay?" Satan says to me, ignoring Lucifer's rage filled looks.</p>
<p>"Are y'all discussin' money?" Mammon strides into the dining hall, pulling out a chair next to Satan. "Scam them, charge 50x of what it's actually worth, works every time."</p>
<p>"Mammon…."</p>
<p>"Okay jeez we'll discuss it later damn," Mammon holds up both palms in surrender.</p>
<p>"Would you both stop trying to influence MC into breaking school rules?!" Lucifer snaps glaring at both Mammon and Satan.</p>
<p>"Hah, so you haven't figured it out yet?" Asmo asks, twirling a fork around. "She's scummy just like him, I bet you anything she's thought of this since the first day she stepped into Devildom."</p>
<p>"Guilty as charged," I shrug, taking some fig looking seeds offered by Satan.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just hold a fanmeet during the weekend? At least that doesn't break school rules," Levi proposes out of the blue. “I’d definitely go if it were Zaramela holding it.”</p>
<p>Mammon claps his hand in awe. "Brilliant! And I can be ya manager, I'll get a venue and advertise for ya in exchange for a small portion of the earnings," He says, his eyes reminding me of my own human manager when talking about would-be money.</p>
<p>"You can get 20% of the earnings if you actually hold on to your end of the deal, I wanna have a BIG fanmeet okay? We better be getting sacks of grimm from this," I tell him seriously, abandoning my food altogether.</p>
<p>Mammon nods solemnly, lacing his fingers together in a weirdly serious expression. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before,” He reassures me.</p>
<p>“From when you held a fake meet and greet for Zaramela? She didn’t show up and made many demons want to sue you?” Levi interjects, stabbing at his ‘fruits’.</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly that,” Mammon continues to nod solemnly.</p>
<p>“Finish your food MC, you’re skinny enough as it is,” Lucifer snags my attention away, staring pointedly at my half eaten bowl of porridge.</p>
<p>I smile apologetically at him, already unable to finish due to not being used to eating breakfast much at all. “Sorry, regular food proportions just don’t jive with me at the moment,” I say, pushing my bowl away.</p>
<p>“Keywords: at the moment!” Asmo announces triumphantly. “Food in Devildom is crazy good, you’ll grow to eat more eventually.”</p>
<p>Satan rolls his eyes, “Don’t bother with them, just eat at your own pace, MC.”</p>
<p>“You saying that just explains why you’re the shortest out of all of us,” Mammon remarks, earning a low growl from Satan.</p>
<p>“Keep talking and you’ll lose a leg’s worth of height,” Satan says with a very obvious mock smile.</p>
<p>Lucifer polishes off his plate and stands up. “Since you’re finished, MC, shall we head off to RAD first? It’ll be good to get to know the building beforehand,” He says, slipping on his black gloves and straightening his uniform. I’m guessing he’s had enough of his brothers little quarrels after all!</p>
<p>I take him up on his offer, grabbing my bag and following him to RAD, leaving Mammon and Satan to their battle of threats.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out, RAD is surprisingly close to the House of Lamentation. A short 5 minute walk with Lucifer quickly going over the ‘dos’ and ‘don'ts’ of RAD and here we are! And my oh my did Satan not lie… A large crowd has gathered by the school gates, many of them wearing my concert merch over their school uniforms and holding on to my lightstick.</p>
<p>As they spot us approaching, the crowd launches into a racket of screams. Being the people pleaser that I am, I start to wave as I approach, trying to look each one of them in the eye while saying my greetings. Lucifer is quick to shut my little parade down, he pushes my hand down and glares at any one of them who dares venture too close. Quite literally ‘raining on my parade’, but I’ll forgive him this round.</p>
<p>“Get back to class,” He hisses at them, and just like that the crowd slowly dissipates, some lingering around to snap a few pics before following suit.</p>
<p>“Has anyone told you that you would be a great teacher?” I ask as I stare up at his glowering figure. I honestly can’t see how any teacher would feel comfortable teaching him, he’s menacing in a very ‘ruler’ sort of way.</p>
<p>Lucifer quickly settles back down, quirking the corners of his lips up into a barely there smile (or was it a scowl? I really can’t read this guy!). “I’ve been told by some of the professors that, yes,” He confides, strolling at an easier pace now.</p>
<p>“Ah is that the other human exchange student I see?”</p>
<p>We whirl around at the voice coming up behind us. A slender dark skinned man with luscious locks walks up to us first, bringing a strangely reassuring and safe aura along with him. He’s dressed peculiarly, not in a RAD uniform but wrapped in long white flowing fabrics. He’s also proof that everyone in Devildom is stupidly attractive… Like seriously.</p>
<p>Coming up behind him is a much younger and shorter boy with golden blonde hair, dressed similarly to the first man but wearing a much sulkier expression on his face. Lastly, standing beside the kid is a guy looking more towards my age with snow white hair and a calculative but cordial expression on his face. He’s dressed in our regular RAD uniform, so he’s looking a little out of place walking with the other two.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s face hardens as he watches the first man approach, regarding him with only a slight tilt of the head. “MC, this is Simeon from the Celestial Realm, he’s one of the two exchange student’s from there,” He explains coolly. “The kid behind him is Luke, the other angel exchange student and he’s Solomon, the other human exchange student,” He finishes, jabbing his chin in Solomon’s direction.</p>
<p>I give them all a smile and a small wave. “Hi! I’m MC,” Angels here in Devildom huh? And I also can’t tell if Lucifer dislikes them because they’re angels or because their clothes are way too blinding for the dark hues of RAD.</p>
<p>Simeon gives me a friendly smile in return. “Oh we’re aware, we saw the crowd waiting for you out here, they’re been at it since dawn!”</p>
<p>Luke sniffs, clearly not up for polite formalities. “We can see the entrance of RAD from the purgatory hall, it was straight mayhem!” He complains, knitting his brows together, looking a second away from stomping his foot.</p>
<p>I can’t help but chuckle at his reaction, it’s just too cute! “For an angel, you sure find a lot of things hard to accept huh?” I say, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks.</p>
<p>Simeon pats a spare hand over Luke’s head, stopping him from responding immediately. “Forgive him, he still has much to learn,” He says with an almost embarrassed parent smile.</p>
<p>“I still can’t quite figure out how the humans were chosen for this exchange program, a sorcerer and an idol…” Solomon remarks thoughtfully, his eyes flashing with curiosity.</p>
<p>Lucifer regards him with a diplomatic look. “You were both chosen by Lord Diavolo himself, there is a reason to it even if you aren’t able to decipher it immediately,” He answers. “MC, shall we go?”</p>
<p>WIthout waiting for a response from me or the other 3, Lucifer turns and stalks into the building. After a quick wave of goodbye and an apologetic smile to the mismatched trinity, I follow at his heels into RAD.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>told yall this chapter would be a big one... honestly i still dont know how imma handle the love aspect of things lol like do all the demons share her? are they in a contract? i've been considering posting a whole separate work dedicated to romance and actual smut of this story but idk... T-T</p>
<p>(words: 3688)</p>
<p>with much fatigue and love,<br/>Mae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>